


It would be a crime to say no.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't say no to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be a crime to say no.

Michael Jones had a problem. His problem concerned one Gavin Free and the Brit’s stupid, frustrating habit of asking the most ridiculous questions. Michael’s problem was that no matter how ridiculous Gavin’s questions were, he could never say no. Michael had never had this trouble until he’d started dating Gavin Free who seemed to have perfected the art of pouting and making one’s eyes grow as wide as saucepans. Michael swore that Gavin had practiced conjuring tears for hours in the mirror. Yet, no matter how fake Michael believed Gavin acted when he wanted something, the Jersey man was putty in his hands. From the simplest to the most outrageous requests, Michael just could not say no.

 

 

Once, during their weekly shopping trip, Michael and Gavin had been patrolling the hair isles in search of their usual shampoo and conditioner. Michael had found it and promptly dumped into the cart before he began to turn and head into over directions of the store. But, as he left the aisle, Michael found he was missing a certain Brit.

“Gavin?” He called awkwardly as he turned to look behind him. There Gavin stood, beaming at Michael as he thrust a bottle of shampoo in his face.

“Look Michael, grape!” Gavin announced as he shook the bottle. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“I can see that, Gavin. Put it back.” Michael ordered as he started to leave again.

“But Michael, people like grapes!” Gavin whined as he followed, grape scented shampoo still in hand. Michael groaned, halting their cart.

“Do you want to swap our shampoo for that one?” Michael asked as he reached into their cart to do as he’d offered.

“What? No – Michael let’s buy both.” Gavin insisted.

“Gavin, we don’t need both.”

 

 

Michael sighed as he unpacked their stuff at home. He pulled out their usual shampoo and then the grape scented one with a heavy sigh.

“Ooh, give me those – I want to take a shower.” Gavin explained as he grabbed the shampoos and conditioner. Michael scoffed.

“Let me guess, you’re going to try your new shampoo.” Michael mused as he watched Gavin skip; yes literally skip, from the kitchen.

“Of course! I’ll tell you what it’s like!” Gavin sang as he disappeared into the hall. Michael rolled his eyes and resumed unpacking their shopping. Fifteen minutes later, Gavin emerged in only a towel.

“Jesus, Gavin – get dressed first!” Michael yelled though really, who was he to complain? Gavin batted him playfully before tipping his head down and pushing his hair under Michael’s nose.

“Smell!” Gavin insisted happily. Michael’s nose wrinkled at the scent. Gavin’s hair smelled of their usual shampoo, a peach smell, mixed with a hint of grape.

“Did you use both?” Michael questioned as he pushed Gavin’s head away from him.

“Yeah, it smells top doesn’t it Michael?”

“Sure, Gavin.” Michael muttered. His boyfriend was an idiot.

 

 

During a trip to the mall, Michael had been suckered into spending fifty on something they didn’t need. Michael had been guiding Gavin to the apple store, where they needed to go because Gavin definitely needed to fix his phone, when the Brit had let out an odd squeal.

“Michael! Oh look, Michael – that bear is adorable, don’t you think?” Gavin asked, though he didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled his unwilling boyfriend towards the store.

“Build-a-bear, Gavin? Really, what are you – six?” Michael questioned.

“Shut up, Michael. I want it.” Gavin announced, looking hopefully at his boyfriend.

“No.” Michael said solemnly, already trying to guide Gavin away from the store.

“But Michael, please – I want it.” Gavin tried again, tugging on Michael’s arm.

“I am not buying you a teddy bear. You are twenty-five years old.” Michael huffed.

“Don’t you love me, Michael?” Gavin asked quietly.

 

 

Michael’s jaw was tight as he handed the cashier his money. His eyes darted to Gavin and back to their cashier in irritation. Gavin was cooing over his new friend, playing with its paws through the tiny window the box allowed it. Michael grabbed the rest of their bags as he turned to leave, forcing a smile and a thank you as he dragged Gavin out.

“You just had to buy it clothes, didn’t you?” Michael muttered through gritted teeth as Gavin laughed musically from behind him.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want Mogar to be naked – would we?” Gavin asked innocently.

“It’s a bear, Gavin – they’re all naked.” Michael reasoned as he thrust the bag of clothes into Gavin’s hands. He wasn’t going to be caught dead holding those.

“Michael, you dirty little boy.” Gavin scolded as he whacked Michael’s arm.

“What? Its true!” Michael cried as they finally arrived at the apple store.

 

Michael was convinced that his boyfriend was just a six year old in an adult’s body. His suspicions were confirmed one night when Gavin requested something unusual for dinner.

“What do you fancy, Gavvers?” Michael asked cheerily as he searched their cupboards for something to cook. Gavin bit his lip, seemingly in thought, before his entire face lit up.

“Fruit loops!” Gavin cried excitedly like a child, rushing past Michael to the cupboard where they stored their cereal.

“What?” Michael questioned, confused. Gavin pulled the box out and held it up triumphantly.

“Fruit loops.” Gavin said slowly, as though Michael were a child.

“I heard what you said. We can’t have fruit loops for dinner.” Michael sighed, snatching the box from Gavin and shoving it back where it came from.

“Why not?” Gavin whined, trying to get the box back while Michael blocked him from it.

“Because we’re grown men.” Michael explained as he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, turning and trying to search for something else.

 

 

Apparently, they were grown men who ate child’s cereal for dinner. Michael sighed as he forlornly ate his fruit loops, watching Gavin play with his across the table.

“I can’t believe we’re eating fruit loops for dinner.” Michael grumbled as he toyed with his soggy cereal. Gavin beamed, dropping his spoon into his bowl and splashing his milk.

“I know, its top right?” Gavin exclaimed and Michael didn’t have the heart to shut him down, even if he’d wanted to.

“Yeah, you’re right Gavvers. It’s top.” Michael said falsely, smiling with Gavin as he took another bite. Michael mentally made a check list of what was in the house and began preparing in his mind what he was really going to have for dinner. Despite Gavin’s claims, a bowl of fruit loops was not enough to satisfy them.

 

 

Even before they were dating, Michael had had a problem saying no to Gavin. The Brit had asked to hang out with Michael after work. Even though Michael had been looking forward to having a lazy night in by himself, he’d agreed to have Gavin over at his apartment. Why? He wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps it was the hopeful look in Gavin’s eyes or the way he chewed his lip nervously that had Michael curious. Either way, Michael found himself driving Gavin back to his apartment and grabbing beers out of the fridge for them both.

“I’m so glad that we’re hanging out tonight, Michael.” Gavin confessed when Michael joined him on the couch. Michael laughed at him, shaking his head at the Brit.

“Why? We hang out most nights.” Michael pointed out. Gavin chuckled nervously, hiding his blush from Michael as he chewed his lip.

“Well, yeah but I really wanted to hang out tonight and I’m glad you said yes.” Gavin said, trying desperately to not embarrass himself further.

 

 

“Uh-huh, whatever Gav. Are you ready to have your ass kicked in Halo?” Michael asked good-naturedly as he chucked a controller to Gavin. The Brit smiled, eyes crinkling as Michael looked at him expectantly. He was about ready to agree before he remembered why he’d even wanted to hang out with Michael in the first place. Gavin took the controller but put it aside for the moment as he looked sincerely at Michael.

“Yeah, but in a moment. Michael, can I ask you something?” Gavin questioned nervously. Michael frowned, eyes flickering to the controller Gavin had put down.

“Sure, what’s up Gavvers?” Michael asked.

“I w-was just wondering, you don’t have to say yes or anything I mean we could still be friends and stuff but I-“ Gavin began to stutter and Michael quickly grew impatient.

“Spit it out, Gav.” Michael said harshly.

“Would you go out with me?” Gavin asked quickly, refusing to look Michael in the eye. Michael’s own eyes widened, jaw dropping open. He coughed, blushing slightly.

“S-Sure.” Michael whispered because honestly, when had he ever been able to say no to Gavin?

 


End file.
